Somebody That I Used to Know
by BrookeKerington29
Summary: Sequel to Sweet Disposition. Navigating your way through parenthood when you are still at school and trying to find the right career path for you isn't easy. Sooner or later the cracks begin to show in your relationship. Facing up to responsiblity is going to be a bumpy ride.
1. Attachment

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bones nor will I ever.**

**This is the sequel to Sweet Disposition, a story I had written over eight months ago, which involved the accidental teenage pregnancy between the crotch dumplings (children) of B&B and Hodgela. There is a three month gap between the last chapter and this, but you could read this without reading the other one though if you need the background then go ahead. This one is focused on the difficult side of being a teenage family because I kind of sugar coated it a little in Sweet Disposition, hence the title Somebody That I Used to Know. This story may have three to five chapters, I haven't decided the length yet.**

_But you didn't have to cut me off,  
Make out like it never happened and that we were nothing,  
And I don't even need your love,  
But you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough.  
No you didn't have to stoop so low.  
Have your friends collect your records and then change your number,  
I guess that I don't need that though.  
Now you're just somebody that I used to know._

_February 2029_

Leah Cecelia Hodgins-Booth was the product of a one night stand between Michael Staccto Vincent Hodgins and Kaitlyn Sarah Addison Booth. Both were sixteen when they conceived Leah even though they did attempt to prevent it. Deciding it would be better to face the consequences rather than opt for the easy way out. However Katy developed eclampsia during her pregnancy and had crashed the car by accident causing Leah to be born at thirty five weeks in gestation. Both recovered though and were back home safe and sound.

Now three months later, Katy was ready to go back to school and it was her seventieth birthday. She had been catching up at home as well as looking after Leah, who really just slept and was rather easy for a baby (aside from at night where she'll scream the apartment down).

"Kate, are you really sure you are ready to go back?" Michael asked pulling on his blazer.

"I have to go back at some point." answered Katy. "I don't want to be held back a year and therefore unable to supply for Leah. I shouldn't be leaving it up to you."

"That is a good point, but do you feel well enough?"

"Yeah. Of course I do."

"Ok, so should we get going?"

"Yeah, let me just grab the car seat and put Leah in." she said walking over to the car seat and fastened Leah in securely. Since the car accident, Katy had been a little worried about Leah's safety, which Michael was very understanding of.

"Ready?" Michael asked.

"Yes." said Katy picking up the car seat. They began to walk out of the apartment before Michael stopped her a moment. "What are you doing?"

"I forgot to say, happy birthday." said Michael giving her a kiss on her lips, which she returned with a smile on her face.

bxbxbxbxbxb

They had placed Leah in the school crèche so they could focus on their studies but still get to see Leah around break periods.

However during her English class, Katy had started missing her baby. In the three months since Leah's birth she had grown attached to Leah. Brennan had told her this was normal since Brennan had grown attached to Katy when she was born.

"Miss Booth, are you paying attention?" asked Mr Schmidt, her teacher.

"Yes sir." answered Katy.

"Then can you repeat the last four lines?"

"When he shall die, take him and cut him out in little stars, and he will make the face of heaven so fine that all the world will be in love with night and pay no worship to the garish sun." answered Katy.

"Well, thank you but can you at least look as though you are paying attention?"

"Yes, sir."

Katy paid attention for the rest of the lesson but she had to decide what to do about her diving. She had been diving for years but with Leah being the most important thing in her life and not wanting to miss out on her formative years. Diving was always something she was interested in but she never really wanted to pursue it as a career. However her instructor had entered her into a contest for the USA Olympic Diving team. She got a place but Leah came along. Now she was going to have to break the news that she couldn't come back to diving.

"Katy are you sure this is something you want to do?" asked her sister, Isabel, over lunch.

"If I am on the Olympic team then that would mean hours upon hours of training as well as going away for over two weeks. I don't want to miss out on the important parts of Leah's life. Diving was something for me to do, like Harry and his crazy invention designs."

"The thing is Harry wants to become an inventor when he is older. What are you going to do?"

"I don't know, I'll have to think about it. No one really knows what they want to do when they are seventeen."

"Speaking of which," Izzie said rummaging in her bag to reveal a pile of pink, white, yellow and silver envelopes. "Happy birthday. This is from the family and friends."

"I thought they were all seeing me tonight." said Katy taking the pile. She opened one of them- a yellow one- and revealed a card with a bear on the front holding a present.

"They are but everyone has been hounding me with these. Besides, it isn't like you are going to hang them up at our place are you?"

"Yeah."

"Do you miss living with us?"

"Yeah, I miss Mom and Dad bickering, I miss those conversations at midnight with you and I miss Harry being Harry."

"But?"

"I had to do this. I cannot rely on them to take care of my baby when I had to face up to the consequences of my actions."

"Fair enough. Anyway can I see Leah in a minute."

"You saw her yesterday and you are going to see her tonight."

"Oh come on, she is my niece. I am basically her parent if you and Michael die."

"We haven't even decided who gets her if we die, but you are not number one."

"I'm your sister."

"Yes but Leah has four grandparents."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Later that day, Michael and Katy had arrived at the Booth residence. She had been given birthday greetings from everyone she knew, and they talked to her, asked her how she was doing. Leah got fussed over as well but that was just natural. The kids stayed in their little group including Harry, though Harry wasn't a baby person so that was to be expected.

"So how are you feeling?" Brennan asked her daughter when they managed to get some time alone.

"A little tired but I am glad I'm back to my routine. However, I think I am going to have to give up the diving. I cannot fit everything in one day. Leah and school are more important than something I won't be perusing as a career." explained Katy.

"I thought you were interested in that."

"I was but I cannot be away from Leah for five minutes, let alone two weeks."

"I felt the same after you were born. I used to go on many digs before I fell pregnant, but when I went back to work I couldn't spend five minutes away from you so I had to keep rejecting offers just so I wouldn't have to be away from you."

"So I held you back?"

"Of course not. I wouldn't have changed you for the world. You have to make sacrifices for your children. So what do you want to do then as a career?"

"I don't know. I really have to think about it though. It needs to be something I really want to do."

"Well, I'll be happy for you whatever it is. Just as long as it isn't an escort."

"No way in hell am I doing that."


	2. Decision

_April 2029_

Katy was sitting in the library going through the career options in a binder. She really had to make a decision so she could get to work on her grades and work towards college. Michael also needed to decide as well. When he and Katy got into a massive argument over their future careers when Katy was seven months pregnant, he revealed that he didn't really want to be a doctor, though after they actually sat down and talked, he said that he had no idea what he wanted, which was a problem since he was going into his senior year at high school.

"Hey hun, what are you looking at?" asked Michael sitting in the chair opposite her.

"Looking for a career. I'm not becoming a stay at home mom." answered Katy. "You should do it as well."

"I will soon."

"No, you are going to college this year and if you don't decide your major now they you are never going to do it."

"Look, I have already chosen my major. I'm going to medical school."

"I thought you said that you didn't want to be a doctor."

"It was a spur of the moment thing. I've really had to think about what I wanted to do over these last five or so months and if it wasn't for the doctors after you crashed then you wouldn't be sitting here in front of me."

"Have you actually thought about this or did you just decide that in a whim?"

"I have actually thought about this believe it or not."

"Can you two keep it down, this is a library?" asked the librarian.

"Sorry." they both said.

"So what are you going to do then?" Michael asked.

"I don't know, I have four options so far: publishing, nursing, law or accounting."

"I reckon you'd be a good nurse."

"You just want to picture me in that uniform."

"I know."

"I like the idea of law, but I am going to need to ask for some advice."

"From the guidance counsellor?"

"I was thinking more someone who has been in my position. I need to go to the computer."

"Ok, I'll see you later then."

Katy walked over to the computer and immediately logged on. She looked up each career option on the internet and then each course on the websites for her preferred colleges. Maybe she could major in one option and minor in another as a backup plan.

"Uh, why is this so difficult?" said Katy under her breath.

Katy opened up her e-mail and typed to her friend about the issue of deciding a career. Though after she had typed the e-mail address, Katy realised that she needed to decide what would be best for her and Leah for the future.

bxbxbxbxbxb

Katy decided to pay her father a visit at the J. E. Hoover building. Booth had been made Assistant Director of the FBI about five years since Hacker decide to move to Hawaii.

"Hey, Ana, is my dad here or is he out on a case?" asked Katy parking the stroller by Booth's secretary's table.

"No, Katy, he is in a meeting with some of the other agents." answered Ana. "I can give him a call if you'd like."

"No, if it is important then it can wait." Katy said pushing the stroller over to the row of chairs. Leah stirred slightly and let out small sobs to indicate she was hungry. Katy picked her up, grabbed the bag from under the stroller and pulled out a milk bottle. "Hey come one." she said placing the teat into Leah's mouth and the baby suckled. "That's a good girl."

"What are you doing here cher?" asked Caroline sitting next to Katy.

"I'm waiting for Dad to come out of a meeting. I need to talk to him." answered Katy.

"Funnily enough I need to speak to him as well, but blood relatives come first even though I have to act like his mother."

"That would make you Leah's great-grandmother then."

"I nearly was thanks to your grandfather."

"Wow, I didn't know Gramps had it in him."

"Well, he does surprisingly." said Caroline. "How are you cher?"

"I'm fine."

"How is this little muffin then?" Caroline said tickling Leah on the stomach which caused Leah to hiccup. Katy removed the bottle from Leah's mouth and sat Leah up to rub her back.

"She's fine but I think her teeth are starting to push through. Leah's been fussy these last few days."

"How old is she?"

"About five months old. I'm just trying to figure out what to do as a career."

"What have you got so far?"

"Lawyer, nurse, accountant or publisher. However I'm not sure what I want to do though. They all sound interesting and they pay well."

"Nursing doesn't pay as well and do you really think accountancy is interesting?"

"No. You're a lawyer, would you recommend it?"

"You have to have an interest and be extremely patient."

"I can be patient. I have been for five months."

"Suspects can be trickier than a baby."

"So can teenage boys. Besides being the child of an FBI agent and a forensic anthropologist, I've always had a fascination with how the legal process works. However would law school take up too much time so that I don't get to see my daughter?"

"It is time consuming but not so much that you forget your daughter. I have a friend who like you had a baby very young, and she went to law school. Even though she found it difficult balancing a two-year-old and studying at the same time, she managed to get her degree and now she is a top attorney for Interpol."

"Right. I get it. Going to law school is going to take up my time."

"However, colleges have day care centres."

"I know it's just that Leah is in day care while Michael and I are in school and I miss her all the time."

"That is called being a mother. Every woman you know who has had a child misses their child when they spend more than five minutes away."

"I suppose you are right." Katy said looking at Leah who had stopped hiccupping. "I would let my mom look after Leah for a while but that isn't fair because Leah is my responsibility not Mom's."

"So have I put you off being a lawyer?"

"No actually. If I am interested in something that I could see as a potential career, then I should pursue it despite my restrictions."

"Well cher, you know what you want to do then."

"Thanks Ms Julian, you've been really helpful."

"You're welcome cher." said Caroline looking at her watch. "I need to go to court so your father can wait. I'll shall see you soon then." she said getting out of her seat.

"Ok, see you later." Katy said smiling as Caroline walked away. "Well, I guess I am able to provide for us in the future the Leah as well as your dad."


	3. Jealousy

_May 2029_

Finals were fast approaching and both Katy and Michael had been studying hard since they wanted to get into their respective schools and this was Michael's last chance before he graduated.

"So how are you getting on?" asked Katy when she decided to take a break from her maths revision.

"I'm answering questions on the experiment to investigate the rate of decomposition on the presence on hydrogen peroxide solution in the presence of magnesium oxide. It sure is fun." he answered with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "How about you?"

"Well, geometry is my favourite subject." said Katy equally sarcastic. "Why don't you take a break before your head fries?"

"This is my last chance to get into medical school. If I don't pass then I've screwed all our futures up."

"Hey, you won't screw up. I won't let you but you are not going to pass if you refuse to take breaks. So, do you want to go to the park for an hour with Leah and feed the ducks?"

"Okay, my daughter is more important than work." said Michael picking up his jacket.

"Hold on I have to get her ready first." Katy said walking over to the pack and play and lifted a grumpy Leah out of it. "You know you look like your Grandpa Hodgins when you pout." she said to the seven month old.

"I thought she looked like your dad when she pouted." said Michael grabbing the pram.

"No she's definitely a Hodgins."

bxbxbxbxbxb

It was a bright Spring Sunday and families had taken their children out to play because it was neither too hot nor too cold to sit or move about. There was a small pond near the playing field which had a bench where families could sit and relax.

"This is fun." said Michael throwing breadcrumbs into the pond.

"Are you glad I pulled you away from the rate of decomposition on the presence on hydrogen peroxide solution in the presence of magnesium oxide then?" asked Katy.

"Yes, you guys are more important." said Michael sitting next to her. "However I am going to revise with Marion Dubois tomorrow."

Katy turned her head sharply giving a look that was in between shock and annoyance. "You mean Marion Dubois who has been in love with you for years?" she asked.

"She isn't in love with me." Michael insisted.

"She is, and for your information Michael Hodgins, Marion gave me the stick eye at lunch on Friday."

"I really doubt she did. Look, Marion is only an acquaintance who has offered to help me with my revision."

"What am I then, someone who just lives with you and had your baby?"

"No you are not. I love you and Leah and would never cheat on you. Marion is just in a similar position to me and can help me better than you can."

"Fine." said Katy not looking at him.

"You don't look fine." said Michael trying to turn her face towards him.

"If I say that I am fine, then I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?"

bxbxbxbxbxb

Michael looked around Marion Dubois' bedroom. It was very different to Katy's old room and his sister Kathy's room. It was girly, pink and covered in posters of boy bands and teen 'heartthrobs.'

"So I made some lemonade before we could start work on Biology." said Marion walking into the room with a tray that had two glasses filled with lemonade and ice.

"That sounds good." said Michael gulping a little.

"_Maybe Kate was right." _he thought.

"So what do you need help with?" asked Michael.

"Well, I have been struggling with human reproductive hormones. Maybe you could help with that." she answered with a rather flirtatious smile. Marion sat on the bed next to Michael with a book in between them.

"Okay, well, you know the reproductive systems for men and women don't you?" Michael asked nervously.

"Of course. I know my ovaries to my testes, but I don't know the difference between oestrogen and progesterone."

"That's simple, progesterone completes repairs the uterine lining after menstruation while oestrogen starts it. Progesterone also maintains the lining during early pregnancy."

"So which one makes women sexually aroused." asked Marion in a husky voice.

"Um…. maybe we should move onto FSH and LH since they are important in female reproduction. LH stimulates ovulation which occurs around the fourteenth day of the menstrual cycle which is when a woman is most fertile."

"Oh I know all that. To be honest I know it all."

"I don't understand." Michael said in confusion. Marion pushed him back and claimed his lips with hers. "Whoa, what are you doing?"

"I am finally making you see that I am better for you than Kaitlyn. I'm not stupid enough to get myself pregnant." answered Marion kissing him again.

Michael pushed her off him and he stood up. "Well, if she is stupid then so am I. I'm the one who got her pregnant."

"Michael you are better than her."

"What someone who actually tries hard for herself and our daughter? Someone who has loved me for a lot of her life? Someone who doesn't give a shit what anyone else thinks? Unlike you, Marion, she isn't self absorbed enough to try and break up a happy family." said Michael angrily. "Now if you do not mind, I am leaving to spend time with my family who I love."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Come on Leah, I thought you liked spinach." said Katy attempting to feed Leah mushy spinach. The front door shut and Michael walked in looking dishevelled. "What's wrong?" asked Katy looking rather worried.

"Marion kissed me." answered Michael.

"She did what?" asked Katy raising her voice on the last word.

"She kissed me."

"Did you kiss her back?"

"No, I pushed her off me. I should have listened to you."

"Damn right you should have. I told you she was in love with you but you didn't listen or you were too blind to see it."

"I know. I'm sorry." said Michael sitting on the chair next to Katy. "Katy, I'm really sorry. Marion is just obsessed with breaking us up. She said you were not good enough for me."

"Am I good enough for you?" asked Katy.

"Are you kidding, you are way too good for me." Michael said kissing her softly.

"I don't think that is enough though."


	4. Questions

_June 2029_

Things had not been good for weeks in the Hodgins-Booth household. It had been really tense and it was not helping that Michael had managed to get into Yale Medical school. New Haven wasn't hundreds of miles away but the thought of being in a long distance relationship while Michael was surrounded by women who were smarter and prettier than herself made Katy wonder if she was really ready to be in a relationship with Michael.

"Katy, I am not going to be having sex with girls when I know that I have you and Leah." said Michael.

"Mike, are you really in this relationship for us or just because you got me pregnant and you thought it was your duty?" asked Katy.

"Of course I am in this relationship for us. Is this because I am moving away from you?"

"And your daughter. You said you wanted us to be a family, however you don't listen to me when I say that certain females like you and now you are leaving me to cope with Leah on my own. I just don't feel like I love you like I did before and I don't feel like you love me." explained Katy.

"I do love you."

"You claim you love me… but I'm not convinced."

"What can I do to prove it to you?"

"You don't have to prove it. I'm going back to my parents for a while, and then we can sell this place."

"Sell this place?"

"Yeah. I cannot support a baby, pay rent, feed myself, and study."

"You should have thought about that when you came onto me!"

"You should have thought of that when you pulled that five year old condom out of your jeans!"

After a moment's pause, Michael cooled his anger down and said "Maybe we should take a break."

"A break is not what we need."

"Then what? Couples therapy?"

"No. I am moving in with my parents and taking Leah with me. I won't deny you access but as far as I am concerned, this relationship is over."

bxbxbxbxbxb

Izzie had offered to take Leah out to the park while Katy set up the crib in hers and Izzie's bedroom. She had become very adept at being an aunt, spoiling Leah rotten when she saw fit and dressing Leah up much to Katy's distain.

They had passed the duck pond where they fed the ducks and Izzie decided to take her to the swings. Leah adored the swings and as soon as Izzie pushed her, Leah laughed her head off.

"Hey Iz." said someone beside her. Izzie turned her head and saw Michael.

"Hey Mike, how have you been?" asked Leah.

"I've been busy trying to sell the apartment. How's Katy?"

"She's been busy trying to settle Leah. I've just taken Leah out just so Katy can set up the crib."

"How is my little girl?" asked Michael picking Leah up. Instantly recognising her father, Leah smiled.

"She cries, she poops, and she pees. You know, normal baby stuff."

"Has she missed me?"

"I think she is confused as to why she is sleeping at Mom and Dad's but she seems to be fine. Once you move to New Haven, Leah will barely see you."

"I suppose you are right. Do you know what I can do just to get Katy back?"

"She wants you to prove that you love her and that she isn't a duty."

"How do I do that?"

"I don't know, I have had only one boyfriend so I don't know much about love."

bxbxbxbxbxb

"Katy, can you get the door!" called Brennan from the kitchen. Katy got up from the sofa and went to the door.

"Michael what are you doing here?" Katy asked Michael who was holding flowers.

"Can I come in?" asked Michael holding the flowers up.

"Yeah." said Katy leading him into the living room. "So what do you want?"

"I am going to just do this one thing to prove I love you." said Michael getting on one knee and took Katy's hand. The jaws of Katy, Booth, Brennan, Izzie and Harry all dropped simultaneously. "Kaitlyn Booth, will you marry me?"

"Right if I say yes, what happens next?" asked Katy.

"We get married like most people do after someone proposes." answered Michael.

"You think that marriage will solve all our problems?"

"Yeah."

"Then you know my answer is."


	5. Salutation

_September 2029_

Katy had said no.

She had to say no. She was too young, and it was Michael's reasoning to propose. She knew that it wasn't out of obligation since he would have proposed when Katy told him she was pregnant. She didn't have to tell him no, he understood the minute she said "Then you know my answer is."

Both she and Leah had settled into Katy and Izzie's room well and Michael still had access to Leah whenever he wanted to see her. The relationship between Katy and Michael was officially over though. Long distance relationships never work out.

Today was the day that Michael left for Yale. Katy had spent two hour debating on whether she wanted to say goodbye to him or whether it was too awkward. Then she remembered while changing Leah that she had a soul that would bind them together forever. The least Katy could do was allow Michael and Leah to say goodbye.

Hesitantly, she knocked the front door of the Hodgins' residence while making sure her eleven month old daughter was okay beside her. Leah was walking but on shaky legs and could say 'mama', 'dada' and 'no.'

Michael's younger brother Damon was the one who greeted her.

"Hey Damon." said Katy.

"Hi, Katy. Are you looking for Michael?" asked Damon.

"I just wanted him to have the chance to say goodbye to Leah before he goes."

"Well, he's upstairs."

Since Leah couldn't manage stairs yet, Katy had to pick her up and carry her upstairs. She knocked on the door carefully before opening.

"Hi." she said uncertainly to Michael who was looking through the photos to take.

"Hey." said Michael also uncertainly. "How have you been?"

"I have been good. I've settled into senior year okay. I just wanted you to be able to say bye to Leah before you left." answered Katy putting Leah down and Leah toddled shakily over to Michael.

"How is my little princess then?" Michael asked Leah picking her up and gave her a cuddle.

"Dada." squeaked Leah.

"I need you to know that I love you Leah; I love you loads. Dada has to go away for a while, which means I have to leave you. I'll come back though. I'll always come back if you or your mom need me. In a heartbeat." explained Michael with a crack in his voice. He kissed the top of Leah's reddish-brown curls before handing the baby back to Katy with tears welling in both Leah and Michael's eyes. "I'm going to miss you as well Katy."

"I will miss you as well." said Katy wiping the tears from Leah's eyes.

"Do you regret anything?"

"You mean us?"

"Yeah."

"No, I never regretted us. I have loved you for a long time and Leah was just the icing on the cake. I still love you and may always will. What are you going to do about that tattoo?"

"I got it changed. It has Leah's initials. L-C-H-B."

"How much did that cost?"

"All my allowance for the next three weeks."

"I told you it was stupid to get that tattoo."

"Well, I do have a very bizarre grandfather."

"We both do." said Katy with a smile. She walked over to him and cupped the side of Michael's face. "This is a thank you for everything."

Katy pressed her lips against his softly and Michael reciprocated. They stayed there for about five minutes until they found it hard to breath.

"I love you Kaitlyn Booth." said Michael.

"I love you too Michael Hodgins." said Katy. "Do you need me to help you?"

"Yeah. That would be nice."

The End


End file.
